


【忍迹】非正式♂研讨会（1-5）

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 13





	【忍迹】非正式♂研讨会（1-5）

【一】  
迹部不是第一次在浴室做了，毕竟跟这家伙认识六年了哪里没玩过。  
一切清理工作结束后他选择揉着后腰躺回床上，看见忍足裹了个浴巾出来后觉得刚才那感觉不大对劲，待到忍足走到床边时抬脚踩了过去——  
“小景你……？！”  
“别动。”  
那你倒是松脚啊！  
忍足不敢违背刚被自己进入过的迹部的命令，立在那有些不知所措。  
迹部给他踩硬后就松脚了，皱着眉不顾忍足的制止扯下他的浴巾看了会，抬头：“你是不是变大了？”  
“……有吗？”  
“我只是觉得后边过于满了。”  
“……景吾你不要用这么正经的语气和表情说这种话我自制力越来越差了…哎你别睡啊我怎么办？”  
“去浴室吧你。”  
“那样很伤身体的。”  
忍足直接从他浴袍下边伸进去按还软着的地方，不理会迹部的咒骂将他按在了自己腿间。  
“自个点的火自己灭，我不介意休息日陪你躺上一天。”  
【二】  
忍足侑士是一个纯情的人，至少刚开始交往的时候是。  
忍足说自己的床上启蒙导师的迹部本人，他现在明显有青出于蓝胜于蓝的迹象，不是力量型选手却将人压的死死的。  
迹部觉得自己当初教这种人这种东西就是个错误的决定。  
其实当晚他俩没做起来，迹部的理论知识极为充足但压根上不了手，弄个手指差点没把忍足搅出血，忍足倒是小心翼翼了，但迹部太紧了他那动作轻的进不去，最后竟然还是用手解决的。  
真正的第一次时忍足铁了心用买东西送的润滑进去了。  
事儿完后迹部瘫在床上越想越咽不下被上了这口气，质问忍足哪来的勇气时，后者只揉着脑袋走到衣柜旁拉开了柜子。  
看到掉出来个娃娃后迹部沉默了。  
“……你拿这东西练手？”  
“其实用起来还不错……当然比不上部长大人的身体。”  
忍足将那个做的跟真的一样的东西扔上床时迹部还往里边缩了缩。  
“……你试试手感？”  
“滚啊。”  
【三】  
最后洗澡时忍足突然盯着迹部身上看了会，待迹部受不了准备怼人时才开口问：“小景你有修剪过毛发吗？”  
“嗯？每周都会理发……怎么了？”  
“不是……我是指那里的……就你那里金色的……”  
忍足说着说着还尴尬的摸了摸鼻尖。  
迹部算是听明白了，他脸本就给热水泡的有些红，一时间看不出来反应，只翻了翻眼皮，“下流。”  
“……”  
“修过倒是修过，有专门的人来干的，不过我不怎么需要，而且本大爷本来就……”  
迹部说着说着就觉得有点气。  
体毛少这件事一直让他不怎么高兴，抬起胳膊光溜溜的，腿也光滑的不行，就那才长了一点。  
“……有其他男人看过你的身体？”  
“难道还是女人？”  
“……”  
“你那是什么表情？”  
“…我决定以后亲自上手了，保证哪天给你剃一个ATOBE出来。”  
“……你敢吃点有品位的醋吗？”  
“别信不过我啊，我都是自己剪的。”  
迹部回头看了眼后果断转过头闭眼，“看着跟没剪一样。”  
忍足只挑着眉，手又往里挤了挤：“小景似乎忘了现在是个什么情况，待会再洗一遍澡好了。”  
【四】  
刚脱了裤子准备上床的忍足被迹部制止了。  
“景吾，反抗无效。”  
“不是……”  
迹部努力让自己忍受一下后边的空虚，红着眼眶扫视了忍足一遍后问：“你下边是不是变白了？”  
“……？”  
不知道为什么两人对正事突然失去了兴趣，挺着东西分析起原因来了。  
“……你不会变态到抹美白产品吧？”  
“我又不是傻子……”  
“……怎么了？”  
“小景你的洗面奶是不是……有美白作用。”  
“……！！”变态！  
“总不可能让我一个未成年买那种东西吧，这个不出泡还滑，也不会有任何刺激性，最合适了。”  
忍足重新伏在了气得不行的迹部身上，半强迫的把他打开。  
“你好像还开着……那继续吧。”  
【五】  
大多数男生可能都干过一些变态事。  
比如这几个正选在正选专用的更衣室内一时间没事干比大小。最后竟然发现慈郎个子不高但极为惊人。  
迹部出来时就看见几个人光着身子立在房间里，见他出来后集体回头大有把他吃了的意思。  
原本坐在椅子上没有参与这种幼稚行为的忍足见他出来了直接递上干净的校服衬衣，几人见状也不闹了，都各穿各的衣服。  
忍足作为一个穿衣服会把自己完全包起来的人，自然是不喜欢将自己脱的裤子都没有给其他人看的。  
这个其他人不包括某个一回家就把他推床上坐他腰上解他裤腰带的人。  
忍足也没反抗，待到迹部把两人都扒的只剩衬衣时，手扶在他腰那吃点豆腐。  
“……好像本大爷大一点。”  
迹部有些小得意的回头，没在意那双还在自己腰腹间揩油的手。  
忍足一看，的确自己的弱了点。  
他也是有点好胜心的，尤其是在这种问题上，连自己媳妇儿都比不过了怎么行？  
“软硬不一样。”  
忍足手往下一滑就握住了，另只手用力让迹部躺在了自己身上，迹部挣扎时会擦过自己那。  
感觉到腿间多了个东西时，迹部不敢动下去了。  
忍足抬头咬了咬他耳朵，“你再比比？”  
迹部红着脸当着忍足的面比较了一下后发现自己好像现在是不如忍足了，撇撇嘴想下床去厕所解决，又被拉了回来。  
“……撩完就走我可不答应啊。”


End file.
